


Arm wrestling tournament

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Arm Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Bismuth, Jasper, Garnet, and Amethyst are testing their strength against each other with arm wrestling.





	Arm wrestling tournament

>Jasper, Garnet, Amethyst, and Bismuth were gathered around the kitchen counter in the beach house. Garnet was in front of Jasper, Bismuth in front of Amethyst. Their elbows were touching the counter, Amethyst and Bismuth had their hands clasped together, as did Garnet and Jasper.   
>The pairs struggled against each other, determined to be the one to win the arm wrestling match. Sweat was beading down Amethyst's and Jasper's faces..Bismuth was grunting as she struggled against Amethyst's strength. Garnet sat quiet, her arm unshaking.  
>"You're pretty good deepcut! I expected nothing less from a Quartz!."   
>"You're not bad yourself B-smith."  
>Next to them, Jasper grunts in frustration. "Why won't you fall already?!"  
>Garnet hums softly in response, visions flashing through her mind of the results. With a quick surge of strength, Garnet pins Jasper's arm to the counter. "Garnet wins." she declares her own victory as she smiles.  
>"Grrr, you only beat me because you're a fusion!" Jasper rubbed her arm in frustration.   
>Next to them, Bismuth had gotten Amethyst's arm close to the counter. Amethyst gritted her teeth as she fought with all her strength. "You haven't won yet B-smith! I can still get you!"  
>"Sorry deepcut, it's over!" With one last push, Bismuth pins Amethyst's arm onto the table.  
>"Aw man, I thought I had it! Oh well, I'll do better next time."  
>"So, winners against losers?" Bismuth looked to the other gems for confirmation.   
>"Pass. Sis over there would beat me in a second." Amethyst motioned over to Jasper as she spoke.   
>"We can go Bismuth. But you already know how this will end." Garnet looked over at Bismuth, placing her arm back upon the table."  
>Bismuth takes one look at Garnet and sighs. "You're right, I never could best you. How about it Jasper, want to have a go?"  
>Jasper smirked as she sat down in front of Bismuth and placed her arm down upon the counter. "I'm going to beat you into the ground!"  
>"Hah! You might be strong, but you aren't going to win this fight Jasper!" Bismuth grasps Jasper's hand firmly, then the two begin exerting their strength against each other's, both beginning to sweat as they strain harder, trying to gain an edge over the other.  
>The door to the beach house opens, causing Garnet and Amethyst to look over. "Oh hey Ste-man, you have a fun day out?"   
>"My day was fun Amethyst, I hung out with Sadie and the cool kids to help them with band stuff, then I hit up the Big Donut to see Dewey and grab a snack." Steven eyed Jasper and Bismuth arm wrestling. "What are you guys up to?"  
>"Arm wrestling tournament. I won." Garnet replies, a smile on her face.  
>"Oh cool! Can I try to take you guys on?"  
>Amethyst grinned as she put her arm down on the counter. "Sure thing Ste-man! I'll take you on to start."  
>Steven smiles widely as he grabs Amethyst's hand. Next to them, Jasper has gained a slight advantage over Bismuth, both of their arms are beginning to shake. "You're better than I thought, builder. You're a worthy opponent." Jasper gritted her teeth as she refocused on winning.  
>"You're pretty good too Quartz. I can see why you earned the reputation you did during the war."  
>Steven stared at the pair intently. Meanwhile, Amethyst was grunting and straining to pin Steven's arm, but having no luck.  
>"Dude, what have you been doing to get so strong?! I can't even budge this arm, I at least budged Bismuth's a bit!"  
>Steven turned his attention back towards Amethyst. "Oh, I've kept up on my training with Pearl! I know the fighting is over, and I hate fighting, but I like spending time with her." Steven focused a little of his strength into his arm, Amethyst's arm falling to the table with a thud at the same time Jasper managed to pin Bismuth's.   
>"Awww maaaaan! You're too strong Steven!" Amethyst crossed her arms, but she was smiling. Steven knew she wasn't really mad at him.   
>"It's okay Amethyst, you're plenty strong, and you have other things you do well! Who's next?"  
>Bismuth shakes her head. "I should get back to the forge. Jasper, when you're done here, come see me, I'll whip something up for you!"   
>Jasper smiled as she sat her arm in front of Steven. "I'll see you after I win Bismuth." Jasper turns her attention to Steven. "You ready for this Rosebud?"   
>Steven grips Jasper's hand with his own, smiling widely. "Yep! Whenever you're ready!"  
>Jasper exerts her full strength against Steven's arm, hoping to end it quickly. She grunts and groans as Steven's arm shifts a mere inch from the starting position.   
>Steven smiles as he starts exerting some of his strength, Jasper's arm moving quickly towards the table and slamming down on it. "Aww, Jasper! I didn't want you to go easy on me!"   
>Jasper's face fell a bit. "I wasn't, I was using my full strength. You're strong Steven, far stronger than your size suggests."  
>"I know, right? Dude's a freaking powerhouse!" Amethyst chimed in, playfully hitting Steven's shoulder.  
>Steven looks over to Garnet expectantly. "Garnet? Am I really that strong?"  
>Garnet adjusts her glasses before answering. "Yes, just like your mother was. Rose often defeated gem fusions that should have easily destroyed her. Looking back on those fights now that I know she was a Diamond......they make more sense."  
>"I guess that means you don't want to try Garnet?"  
>Garnet shrugged her shoulders. "No sense fighting a fight you can't win Steven. You're the winner of our tournament."  
>Steven sighed "Sorry I ruined your fun guys."  
>"Don't be silly Ste-man! You didn't ruin anything!"  
>"Amethyst is right. We're proud you're strong, we don't have to worry about you getting hurt as easily."  
>"I'm a little upset, but that's my pride hurting. I still love you Rosebud."  
>Steven smiled at the group. "I love you guys too, thanks."


End file.
